clans_of_elgardt_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Deities
Elgardt is a realm of many gods, from the familial pantheon created by Alphamus and Maelanon, human born god Omegus, lesser known gods and even some foreign deities. Due to this everyone can find a deity that suits their needs, whether they adore the glory of battle or hiding away surrounded by books. Gods of Light and Dark Alphamus The Great Composer' 'God of Light and Life Followers of Note: Luminous Order The Deity who created all and Father to most of the other deities. He has known to have created Elgardt and humans, and to have sent down the spirits to create Elves to help against the Orc armies. Currently missing after entering the Shadow Realms to try and calm Maelanon during the reign of the Shadow King. Maelanon Carer of the Dead' 'Overseer of the Shadow Realm' 'Goddess of Tears Followers of Note: '''Necromancers wise enough to give her dues for taking from her realm. The Deity who is known as the Mother to most of the other deities, and wife of Alphamus. She is known to have created the Orcs and Dwarves. Sent to the Shadow Realm to the rule it she became jealous and twisted of the love her husband received and created her own races. She is believed to have trapped her husband in the Shadow Realm once he entered. '''Omegus God of First and Last Followers of Note: A deity not born from the stars but from the hero Lukas and the power of the Omegus Sword, the Light of Alpha's song combined as one. Dieties of Knowledge Xiao The Keeper of Enlightenment Followers of Note: The one who watches over the Star Path that leads to the Heavenly Realm. Their job is to help the deceased to reach end end of the path without falling into the Shadow Realm so they may join the Music of Eternity. Miloren Goddess of Travellers, Mycticism and Lore Followers of Note: Is believed to guide people and help those who have become lost. She is known to grant visions and during the reign of the Shadow King was the one to inform the people of Elgardt that Alphamus had become lost and of the existence Light Shard Sword. Gleggorsa '''The "Ugly" Scribe' 'Keeper of the Libary Infinitum' 'Writer of the Book of Life''' Followers of Note: Muradi'el Alphari (Doom Prophets of the Murder Elves) Gleggorsa is a blind patron goddess of Bards and Musicians and is tasked with recording all that occurs in the Material Realm. She is also charged with keeping the Score (Music of Eternity) which was created by Alphamus along with every book that will ever be written that is kept in her Library. The Library exists in a pocket reality and outside of time, allowing her to see everything that happens along with all other possibilities. The Muradi'el Alphari dedicated their lives to the study of the Song of Creation and claim to have visited the Library Infinitum and "peered over the scribes shoulder to the final pages". The truth of these claims are, of course, untested. Deities of Nature Ashovilla Goddess of the Sun and Harvest Followers of Note: '''The city of Embör Is known to help things grow, watch over the lands, bring warmth, help change the seasons and to care for farmer's crops. She is the lover of the unnamed Lunar God and has great love and care for the people of Elgardt. '''Lunar God Lonely Man of the Moon Followers of Note: Ashovilla's lover, he became saddened by her distress during the reign of the Shadow King. So to he sent help to Elgardt in the form of his dragons and gave the blessing of magic onto people of all kinds and races. Unlike the other dieties, the God of the Moon was not born from Alphamus, and originates from a world outside Alphamus' creation. Due to this so do the dragon and the magic of the world. Everything that is known about the Cult of the Moon is speculative and passed down through generations of Druidic observances. Minchen God of the Hunt Followers of Note: Protector of Flaura and Fauna, looks after wild animals and allows people to pass through his forests. His is protective of animals and forests and becomes angered and vengeful by wasteful slaughter of both. Fúna Shepherdess of the Sea' 'Goddess of Tempest' 'Keeper of Thunder Followers of Note: Goddess of all water she both guides sailors and creates weather from rain and when angered creates storms and hurricanes. Deities of Battle Voltik God of Battle' 'Defender of Cities' 'Master of Death Followers of Note: '''The Elgaurdian Clan A god who favours the civilisations of Men, he enjoys battle and grants courage to the soldiers who please or are loyal to him. He has bird-like servants who carry the souls of the dead to the entrance of the Star Path. '''Tyloth Goddess of Victory and Hunting Followers of Note: Another deity who enjoys battle, she grants victory by putting people trough trials and leads hunters to their prey. Sometimes she takes the guise of a giant wolf and is believed to be the first deity to get involved in the War of the Gods during the First Age.' Chaos Gods '''Sken God of Chaos and Death' 'Lord of Chaos Followers of Note: ''' Sken is rather odd in comparison to many of the other deities. His temple is located at the frozen base of the mountains north of the Foulmarsh instead of near bustling cities where it can be easily accessed. It houses few followers, hardly any manpower for defence and few know of its location though it is impressive to look at. He also prefers to trick people into believing he does not exist and that the ideas they gain are their own and not weaved by him. Unlike other deities he has hardly any respect in those that follow him or try to aid in the completion of his plans by their own will. He instead prefers to send his own minions to reek the chaos unnoticed. '''God of the Sky Temple Savage God of Chaos Followers of Note: '''The cannibal residences of the Sky Temple in the South West of Elgardt. Due to the savage and dangerous nature of the God of the Sky Temple not much is known about this deity. Its followers continue to follow the same barbaric acts of their ancestors and commit not only the act of sacrifice which does still occur elsewhere but also the more barbaric act of cannibalism. Thankfully they do not often move far from their temple and instead pick off unwary travelers heading to or from Chelne by land.' Foreign Deities The White Worm The Devouring Worm', 'End of Gods and Days', 'The Great White Worm in whose belly everything dies 'Followers of Note: 'The Murder Elves This 'deity' is worshipped by many Muradi'el (Murder Elves), although even amongst the Murder Elves there is a great deal of conjecture, debate and conflict regarding the true nature of the White Worm. Many believe that there is a literal slain god, victim of the first murder perpetrated by Alphamus himself, who created the world to bury his handiwork. These followers believe that the boiling rivers of blood that course through the Blood Isles far to the south of Elgardt is the blood of the White Worm seeping from its wounds. Other Murder Elves, most notably the ancient Alphari Doom-prophets, consider the White Worm to be a figurative device describing the eternal cycle of the Universe through forms and manifestations and the the "White Worm" is the tunnel of indescribable light that the Multiverse itself sees as it dies and is reborn. Dying souls and spirits see a tunnel of light as they pass into death, and this vision is but a indication of the true glory of the "belly of the Worm". This schism in the interpretation of the White Worm divides many who call themselves Murder Elves and threatens to split the faction into warring halves...